robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
FE2: Critical Error
Part One; The Beginning: So, it was a normal day when I decided to play my favourite game, Flood Escape 2. Nothing out of the ordinary was currently happening. Without a doubt, I clicked the gigantic "Play" button. It loaded, and after a few seconds, I was in the game. I was level 71, so I visited the pro servers. The chat was silent. I like silent servers. Eerie, but peaceful. Live servers are hectic as hell. Part Two; The Game Itself: As you may know already, Flood Escape 2 is a team-based game where you press buttons to open pathways and escape a rising flood. Unfortunately, the difficulty the "pros" were playing was Easy. That was a little strange, as normally its normal, hard or insane, but never easy in pro server. I brushed this off, as they may have made a mistake in Sky Sanctuary or Mysterium, or the server had just started. The first map I played was Decrepit Seas, and everything was normal... Part Three; Weird stuff happens: After everyone failing on Beneath The Ruins because of one lazy person, it was normal difficulty. After going into the map, I was greeted with a surprise... Northern Workshop! I was hyped, as Northern Workshop was my favourite FE2 map before it got deleted instantly. But something was wrong with the map. The water was instantly lava, and some gifts were on the floor. I thought Crazyblox would've re-added the map, and buffed it. I got to the end, but there was no exit. It was blocked off by a tower of gifts, and everyone was forced to die. Oof. I knew the game couldn't be hacked due to Filtering Enabled, so Crazyblox must've done this... But why would he make it so you can't finish? Confusing. Part Four; The Chat: As you may be thinking, and you are correct, the chat turned ludicrous. People were saying stuff like "That was weird..." "Thanks, Crazyblox!" and "Is Crazyblox out of his mind?". In the end, the chat said a legendary error that explained: "The chat has been experiencing... Terminal issues and is furthermore disabled in this server, please leave." A chill went down my spine. What the hell was that? Being the curious soul I am, I stayed in the server. So did everyone else. Guess everyone was brave enough to stay. Part Five; The Error: Everyone re-entered the lift and was greeted with... "FEMAP_LT". This was strange. Could this server be glitched? It looked like an early version of Lava Tower. This could be a major bug, so I decided to play further and investigate. Then, report it to the Crazyblox Forums. The map itself was very peculiar, as it should've been an easy due to everyone dying on a normal. The "lava" was... purple, so I decided it was the acid from Dark Sci-Forest. But I was very wrong. It attacked us fast, and we had enough time to press the first button. We all somehow got to the end, except one person called CrazyCat11, who sacrificed himself by pressing the last button for us. Part Six; The Cutscene?: When the elevator finally loaded up to go to the next level, but there was a... cutscene? A cutscene in FE2, of all places? Weird. The cutscene first had a sign saying: CrazyCat11 Funeral. It had some crying people, and CrazyCat11 was sat on a chair. Behind the chair was the Flood Escape 1 guide with a knife. The guide looked at us and said, "You did this, player.." The screen went black, and there was a stabbing and a screaming noise. Part Seven; The Chase: Then, the next map came up. It had a glitchy name. "732144a". Weirdly, the level was a straight line with some obstacles. The other players decided to run as fast as they could, so I followed. I could hear a creaking noise from the start of the map. Something broke. Suddenly, I saw a giant FE1 guide running at us all. With a knife. Everyone else saw it, and freaked out. We ran as fast as we could, but there was no exit... Unfortunately, it grabbed someone called WowxxWow, a bacon hair. The guide vanished. Part Eight; Another Cutscene: As you may have guessed correctly, there was another cutscene for how the player REALLY died. The caught player was walking along the street, and when he crossed the road, a gigantic truck came coming at him, showing no hint of stopping. The screen went blue, and we could hear a splat. Ew. Part Nine; Forgotten Tombs?: The elevator guided us to the next map, and we were greeted with Forgotten Tombs, a deleted map from an event... Why would Crazyblox add a map from the event? We got to the first jump, and something set us down, into a secret room. In the secret room, there was WowxxWow and CrazyCat11, waiting for us. Suddenly, they exploded, sending me flying. Ouch. Then, PhantomX_X (a guide-like NPC rom FE2) running at us and we got teleported to the exit. Part Ten; The Start of The End: The chat was still silent after it got disabled. I was just hoping this would end, and I could play the game normally, and happily. The next map was "Dark Sci9383475". It was an old version of Dark Sci-Facility, but the music was horrifying. Screams. Stabs. I got to the exit as well as 1 other person, but everyone else died. Part Eleven; The Killing: There was another cutscene. All of the five people who died were playing basketball, but one person stepped on a bear trap, and their legs got cut off, and they got taken by a guide. The other four people didn't want to be arrested so they jumped in a pool of lava. Part Twelve; The End: I thought it was the end, and I was correct. Two people only. The guide appeared behind us, and held up a sign saying "Well done for winning - Crazyblox". Crazyblox was behind this? Before I could do anything, I got kicked out of the game. And that'show I avoided potential death in FE2 AND in real life. Category: Category: